


In between the lines

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink, cudles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally admits what he's been hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks supernatural_tardis221b for beta'ing this for me!

In Between The lines

 

Dean had been worried about Sam for a while now. Sam was starting to act weird every time Cas would show up. He was being weird in the way that he would get really quiet or make up some excuse to leave every time Cas would pop in the room. After a few weeks Dean decided he would go into Sam's room while he was gone and see if he could find anything and maybe figure out what's been up with him. Dean had called and told Bobby that he that something was going on with Sam. Bobby said that he had also noticed this and that he would help in any way he can. A little while later, Bobby and Dean had finally come up with a plan, that involved Bobby calling Sam and having him come over..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
An hour passed before Bobby called Sam.  
"Hey Dean, Bobby says he needs my help so I'm going to go on over to his place."  
"All right. See you later then."  
"Bye Dean." "Yeah bye Sammy."Dean waited a few minutes until he knew Sam was officially gone before he went into Sam's room. Dean knew that Sam had kept a journal under his mattress, so Dean went straight for that. He pulled the book out from under the left side of the mattress. He opened the book flipping to the most recent entry which was from a few days ago, and oddly enough it was also the last time Cas had been here. The entry read:  
"Dean and Cas had another staring match today. I didn't stay for very long, mostly so they could have some time alone. sadly I don't think Dean realizes how Cas looks at him. I've noticed though, I try and give them as much time alone together as I can in hopes Dean will notice or that Cas will say something but I don't think either of those will happen anytime soon. I've tried many times to tell Dean but every time I bring it up, he either has something else to talk about or completely talks around it. "Sorry Sammy no chick flick moments." he always says. I think he likes Cas as much as Cas likes him but I don't think he realizes that Cas likes him. I think he avoids talking to Cas about anything that involves their feelings because he thinks if he gets to close that he's just going to lose another person he loves. He doesn't think I see it but I can see how sad he constantly looks but every time Cas shows up Dean gets just a bit happier. Sometimes I just want to yell at Dean because he can be so oblivious and I know Cas doesn't show much emotion but i can see it when he's around Dean I don't even know what to do about it though because they both deserve to be with someone and neither can really trust anyone else. I think that's why Dean sleeps around so much. It's because he doesn't trust himself to get close to any one, because he thinks he will get them killed. That's why I think he and Cas would do good with each other because they both know what the other is going through. Cas being an angel and Dean a hunter."

Dean had thought about Cas before, but he never thought Cas even understood what it meant to love someone. Maybe Sam's just imagining it all but then again what if he's not... What if Cas really does feel the same way? I mean I guess I could just ask him. It's not like it could be that hard. Dean had muttered under his breathe to himself. The only problem was that Dean never really knew when Cas was going to show up. Dean put the book back where he had gotten it from under the mattress. He then headed to his own room. When he finally got to his room he sat on the edge of his bed. He slowly debated with himself on how he was even going to ask Cas it's not like he could just go "Oh hey Cas! What's up? Oh and by the way I love you."Dean figured, he'll just wing it when Cas shows up… If Cas shows up. That rejection lingered in the front of his mind. Still sitting on his bed Dean slowly closed his eyes and began to pray to Cas.  
"Hey Cas. It's me Dean. If you are getting this there is something really important I want to talk to you about and, I think you are going to want to talk about it too."  
He sat there for a few minutes waiting on Cas to just fly on it at any moment. It had been almost fifteen minutes before he gave up and assumed he wasn't going to show. So Dean got up off his bed when he was stopped by the sound of wings and the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Yeah his heart didn't just jump through his chest. Not at all.  
Voice gravelly and deep. "Hello Dean." "Hey Cas."  
"You called me?" "Yeah man. I was hoping to talk to you about something but I don't really know how to word what I want to say." Dean said nervously. "I can tell this is something very important. So if it will help I can always just read your thoughts." "U-um yeah. Yeah.. We can try that." Dean trailed off.  
"Just think about and focus really hard on what you want to tell me or want me to know." Cas had said soothingly.  
"Okay. Sounds easy enough. I'm ready."  
"Ok Dean."  
A couple minutes later and Cas was just staring at Dean. It made him uneasy. What if Cas didn't feel the same as Dean did? What if Cas hated him now? Dean just stood there froze, not knowing what to do or to say when all of a sudden Cas kissed him then looked at him and said earnestly, "Dean Winchester, I love you too."Dean stood there stunned. Trying to get his words out seemed nearly impossible. "I.. Uh.. Fuck.. Really?" Smooth Winchester.  
"Yes. Of course." Cas said back, with a hand cupped around Dean's jaw.  
Dean breathed shakily, trying to steady his next words. "I didn't think anyone could love someone as broken and weak as me. Let alone a fricken angel of the lord!" He said almost mockingly.  
Voice deep and sincere. "Dean. Don't you ever talk like that. You are the most important person in my life and I love you more than anything. Don't ever say you're weak. You and Sam are the strongest people I know!" His tone now starting to border shouting. "So do not for even one second think that I would never want you Dean I will always want you. No matter what." Dean couldn't be bothered with words after that, so he did what Dean always did. Spoke with actions, grabbed Cas pulled him in close and kissed him, hard and needy. He felt Cas tense up a bit but then relaxed into the kiss. Dean pulled away for a minute to look at Cas to ask him a question, and sure, for a breath of air, while he was at it.  
"Cas?" "Yes, Dean?" "Are you uh.. Are you okay with this?"  
"Yes, Dean. I am. I may not know much on this subject but I have learned some examples from the pizza man."  
Dean couldn't help but bark out a laugh. "Don't ever change Cas."  
Dean then slowly kissed Cas again. A few seconds into the kiss dean parted his lips and slowly and gently asked Cas for entrance with his tongue. Cas complied, by slowly moving his tongue into Deans mouth both mapping out each others mouths as they fell back onto Deans bed.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
The next morning they woke up in Deans bed feet entangled and arms wrapped around one another. Dean then noticed that the sheets were quite warm and fluffy? He opened his eyes to see Cas's wings billowed on top of them in place of his bed sheets. Dean just smiled to himself as he tangled his fingers, gently into Cas's midnight black wings. He slowly lent down to whisper in Cas's ears "I love you Cas, and by the way your wings are amazing." Dean then placed a kiss on Cas's forehead, closed his eyes and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought down in the comments! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666!! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
